


Comparisons

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. Sharon/Fritz, adultery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

Fritz couldn't help but compare his wife and the Captain. Blonde hair, brown hair, honey brown eyes, green eyes, 32b, 34d. 

Fritz had a handful of one of those 34ds under her shirt as he thrust into the brunette. Brenda was _not_ spontaneous, Brenda would _not_ let him fuck her against the wall of her office. 

Sharon buried her face in his neck, wrapping her legs more tightly around his waist. "Harder..." she hissed. 

Sharon usually told him to speed up; Brenda usually told him to slow down.

"Mmm," he groaned, pumping his hips harder and faster, "like this?"

"So good," she moaned, dragging her nails over his scalp. 

She let her head loll back against the stock L.A. photograph, making it rock on its nail. Sharon's hips matched his thrust for thrust as their breathy moans were getting more and more ragged. 

Sharon's muscles started to clamp down on him and he thrust faster, wanting them to finish at the same time. "Feel good?"

She nodded emphatically, trying to concentrate on her impending orgasm. She gripped fistfuls of his jacket as her orgasm started pulsing through her. 

“You’re so sexy,” Fritz growled into her hair. “Oh God, Sharon…” 

Fritz’s hips pumped erratically, his eyes squeezed shut and his breaths came out in low grunts. When both of their breathing was returning to normal he set her down on the couch. 

He pulled his trousers back up and she pushed her skirt down and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Fritz sidled up to her on the couch. He cupped her chin and drew her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips, he was always so sweet it always made up for his obsessive need to check on her pleasure every couple of seconds during sex. 

As Fritz nuzzled her neck and kissed along her jawline she couldn’t help but compare him to his wife. Fritz had a constant need for validation and Brenda just did whatever she wanted and fuck you if it wasn’t exactly what you wanted. 

But both had their merits.


End file.
